Something weird is happening
by I am Clara Oswald
Summary: Clara is feeling dizzy, and something unexpected happens. Who is there to save the day? I know you may have read this but I have added another chapter. Please read. Thank you :D
1. Chapter 1

Something weird is happening

**Ok, so this is going to be split in two on one page. Me and my friend wrote this and she kept saying that the part she wrote (the beginning) was the better and I just ruined it, but you guys can be the judge of that.**

Clara and the doctor are in the tardis when it breaks down. They try to fix it but it doesn't work. Bored, Clara wanders around fiddling with the console. The doctor gets annoyed and suggests they do something. Clara suggests truth or dare.

**Right, so that was my friends part, this is mine:**

As the doctor gets closer to start the game, Clara passes out in front of him. The Doctor only just manages to catch her and check that she is all right. He carries her to the TARDIS sick bay. On his way there, he doesn't look at Clara but notices her weight increasing. Finally he looks down and sees a … WOLF! The doctor screams like a little girl and runs into his bedroom and hides. The he sees Clara on the floor. Insides out and scattered. The doctors face turns paler as he sees her organs around the floor. But something wasn't right. Clara was still breathing. Her body was still connected to her lungs. "Doctor," she muttered, "You scream like a little girl," the doctor said he didn't and asked what happened. Her reply was simple "Run you clever boy and remember me" and she passed on to the next world. The doctor turned his attention to the door. Something was trying to break in…

The banging was getting louder and the doctor ran to hide under his bed. Suddenly the banging stopped and a sword came through the door. The door flew open to reveal a wolf pinned to the door and a small figure standing there with a smug look on its face. "C..l..a..r..a?" The doctor stuttered. "Yes chin boy, I'm back. But I was never gone. I've just come from my house because I saw your blue box" the figure claiming to Clara said. "What year are you from then Clara?" the doctor asked, "1963. I just save you from the daleks. The doctor smiled and got out from under his bed. "GET OUT" he bellowed. 1963 Clara ran back to her house. The doctor looked down and no longer saw organs over the floor, and someone jumped at his back, "DOCTOR!"

**Short one because not much was written. Hoped you liked it and please review! **


	2. Something weird is happening, after math

**Right, so I have decided to make another part of Something weird is happening because I has had a fair few views which I am very pleased about so big smiley face to you who have read it. In this chapter, I thought it might be good to do a sort of after math, but if you think that that will ruin it, then DO NOT READ PASS THIS! Thank you :D A little whoufle as well.**

4 days later:

The silence had been never ending since that day. Everything was always so quiet and the doctor kept avoiding Clara, but she didn't understand why. She could never find him so just stayed in her room on the TARDIS knowing that if the doctor wanted to speak to her, then he would come here. At least that what she hoped…

10 days later:

The Doctor had still been thinking about the other Clara, and knowing _his _Clara, she probably wouldn't have done that. He had been avoiding her for days, and now assumed that she had gone home, since he hadn't seen her. He decided to take a trip to the 30's in England and went to look for something to wear, because he was being constantly called sir when he entered an environment with young people in. He was walking through the hallway when he heard muffled sobs through one of the doors. He quickly identified it as Clara's'. He bashed open the door to see her on her bed, all curled up into a ball. She looked up at him and wiped her eyes as if trying to hide that she had been crying.

"Doctor," Clara spoke first, an uneasy tone. Wavering, "Why don't you talk to me?" she said between sobs, "I don't understand, what did I do wrong?" The doctor just stared blankly at her. No answer, like his mind was somewhere else.

_Oh Clara, _he thought, _it's not what you did, it's what happened. You shouldn't be alive. My impossible girl. How I lov- _His thoughts were interrupted by another cry from Clara. He realised that he hadn't actually answered her, making her begin to worry. Instead of answering, he just went over to her and gave her a large hug as he felt her warm breath on his chest. _Not just impossible, a little too short as well…_

**Hoped you enjoyed it. I didn't know where it was going so oh well. It was something that was meant to be a one-shot but I really wanted to focus on a different story without too much whoufle! Thank you for reading, please review! :D**


End file.
